The invention relates to an optoelectronic device comprising a thermally well-conducting carrier plate provided with at least one optoelectronic component comprising at least one semiconductor diode laser, which carrier plate is provided with connection conductors which are separated from the carrier plate by means of an electrically insulating medium and to which the optoelectronic components provided on the carrier plate are connected by means of electrical connections. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a device.
Such optoelectronic devices are used inter alia as components of a read and/or write head of information-processing equipment such as laser printers, bar code readers and read and/or write equipment for optical registration carriers such as CD (Audio) and CDROM (dam) discs.
Such a device is known from European Patent Application No. 89111789.7 published on Jan. 3rd, 1990 under number 0 348 950. FIGS. 1A and 1B therein show a device in which a semiconductor diode laser (12) and also a photodiode (13) are present on a heat sink (14) which is present on a metal carrier plate. The carrier plate is provided with connection conductors in the form of conducting pins (2, 4) arranged in lead-through holes and separated from the carrier plate by means of an electrically insulating medium which surrounds the pins (2, 4). The electrical connection between the optoelectronic components (12, 13) and the connection conductors (2, 4) is effected by means of wires.
A disadvantage of the known device is that, if a flexible cord or foil is used for the electrical connection, which is desirable for many applications of the device, an additional, non-standard connection is necessary between the conducting pins and the cord or foil. This renders the device comparatively expensive.